


At the end of it all

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kisses, Sad, after the Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: Each time they touched, the universe tore them apart. It had to all be torn apart before they could end it.





	At the end of it all

The first time their minds touched, they saw the island, each other’s loneliness and vulnerabilities. The first time they fought, the ground below them split apart. Their souls, and their minds, and even the very connection to the Force each held were inseparably intertwined. On that very island they saw in dreams and visions was where they touched, reached out to each other, light years apart from each other, and finally accepting that there was that connection, that the bond between them was for a reason, that these two lost lonely souls were meant for something much larger. Before they could act, the moment of peace and belonging was shattered, blasted away by fear. She went to him then. She went to save him. She could not be his savior. Just as each time before, each time they reached out to each other, their world shattered, tearing them apart again. 

 

And it was here, so long after, in the rubble of the final battle, more lives lost, hope gone from even the brightest stars, ash and smoke obscuring the violence and bloodshed, a strange mercy of the universe on weary eyes, it was here where their worlds had been torn apart and decimated that they again came face to face. 

 

Ben...no, Kylo Ren, Rey had to remind herself, was battle stained and gasping, but his eyes rested on her. She could only mirror him, his eyes. 

 

The battle had not gone as planned. What the plan was, neither could remember with it having gone so far astray. 

 

They had fallen. They had all fallen. The First Order had fallen, and in this last stand, the troopers had turned on their commanders. The Resistance had fallen, torn from the inside out by mutiny and chaos and fear. Their last moments on the battle field had been glorious and shining, but all had given their lives for the hope that their actions meant something, anything. 

 

And in the rubble of it all, it came down to these last two souls, bound to each other by fate: the prodigal son, the fallen angel, the lost hope, the Jedi killer; the scavenger, the nobody, the girl, the Last Jedi. 

 

And the cruelest part, the worst of this tragedy, was that these two lonely people were hopelessly madly in love with each other. 

 

When the universe had no more left to throw at them, had nothing more to tear away, had no other way to keep them worlds apart, they fell into each other’s arms and wept. 

 

“It’s just us now.”

 

He had once said those words in anger and malice, with intent to frighten and intimidate. Those same words were now burdened with a sorrow they shared. 

 

“The war is over.”

 

He looked into her eyes and shook his head. He fell to his knees, bowed his head, and offered his own lightsaber to her, trembling. “Not yet.”

 

“Ben.”

 

“Let the past die, Rey,” he choked out between gritted teeth. “Kill it if you have to.”

 

“It’s not supposed to end like this.”

 

His head snapped up to marvel at her, “Then how, Rey!” 

 

“Like this.” She cradled his jaw in her hands and brought his mouth to his. 

 

The Force fell into place, a sense of rightness settled among the battlefield, and the smoke seemed to clear from the sky. 

 

“We’re free,” she murmured against his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it’s sad and angsty and plotless.


End file.
